The proposed enhancements focus on the integration of computing and networking resources into RCMI research and education. The highlight of this proposal is on the projected, long-term goal and efforts that will position the COPPS as a model of computer-based molecular modeling and drug discovery research and education. To accomplish such a goal, we propose to enhance the existing tools and equipment for recording, retrieving, and analyzing information bases by incorporating state-of-the-art computer-based information tools. These tools are imperatives for achieving our objective of making the FAMU COPPS the central repository for RCMI-centered-information resource, reachable via the World Wide Web (VAM). Such an infrastructure is referred to as a Telecommunication and Computing Center (TCC). Further, it is important that research efforts in the RCMI project be moved to a level that incorporates computing resources, when and wherever feasible, and the successes of the research publiciz ed via the networking resources. Increase faculty, research associates and graduate students knowledge in the use of computers for on-line data retrieval, analysis, overall research, and results is important as we near the beginning of the next century. To this end, the COPPS library will be enhanced and equipped with digital library capability including CD-ROM and on-line subscriptions. The digital library will be an integral part of the TCC, housed in the new Science Research Building. A research librarian will be hired to perform administrative and information storage/retrieval activities. During the current finding period, July 1995 to present, significant strides have been gained in establishing a computing networking infrastructure for RCMI research work. The proposed TCC enhancement will complement and upgrade the existing research network with on-line capability and integration via a collection of digital library resources. In addition, a laboratory manager will oversee the ani mal facilities to ensure that all researchers are in compliance with PHS guidelines. The long-term objectives of this activity are to strengthen faculty members' capability and understanding of funding and grantsmanship. The specific alms of this activity are to provide: 1)information on funding opportunities. 2) administrative support for faculty research development using the one-stop proposal preparation process, 3) professional growth of the administrative staff 4) secretarial support for researchers, and 5) state-of-the-art research seminars. The methods by which these objectives will be accomplished include: 1) identifying funding opportunities for faculty Members using such sources as the Federal Register, the World Wide Web, FEDIX online retrievalservice and information obtain from the NCURA meeting; 2) providing guidance and mentorship to researchers using the one-stop proposal preparation process, i.e., administrative, word processing, Budget development; graphics, editorial and statistical support-, internal and external review of projects; 3 )) providing staff development through the attendance NCURA and NABJ meetings; 4) providing secretarial sup port for researchers, and 5) inviting nationally and internationally renowned seminarians to speak to the faculty, research associates and students.